sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
Golem (ゴーレム, Gōremu) is a dual Rock/Ground-type Megaton Pokémon that is the evolved form of Graveler when holding a Protector. It is also the final evolved form of Geodude. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Golem is a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, green rocks as its shell. Golem grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens when exposed to air, crumbling away and returning to the soil. Golem has a head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. Its height is 4'07" and weight is 661.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities The anime has shown that Golem is able to withdraw its head, arms, and legs into its shell and roll at high speeds. Golem is dangerous when doing this, as it is unable to see and may crash into or run over anything in its path. To prevent it from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves are dug into the sides of the mountains to divert the rolling Golem’s course. Golem’s body is so hard that even dynamite cannot scratch it. Behavior Habitat Golem is seldom seen in the wild. However, it can be found living in mountainous regions. Diet Major appearances Golem first appeared in The Bridge Bike Gang, under the ownership of a biker leader, Chopper, who used it against Ash in a battle. It reappeared in a flashback in Charizard Chills. Giovanni's Golem appeared in The Battle of the Badge. Gary used a Golem to battle against Ash's Charizard in Can't Beat the Heat!, but it was defeated. Flint used a Golem against Lola in a feud about what type the Pewter City Gym should focus in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. It reappeared in Grating Spaces! where it welcomed Brock home. In Hooked on Onix, Golem and its pre-evolved forms were the loyal subjects of King Onix. Another Golem appeared in An Elite Coverup! under the ownership of Bertha. A wild Golem appeared as a trap in Bucking the Treasure Trend! as a guardian of treasure Buck was looking for. Ash's Gible defeated it easily and sent it rolling back into the cave it appeared from. A Golem was used by a Team Rocket Grunt in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!. Two Golem also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened battling the Genesect Army at Pokémon Hills. Other Minor appearances In Showdown at Dark City, it was one of the Pokémon owned by the Trainers at Kas Gym. In Who Gets To Keep Togepi, when Ash, Misty, and Brock are discussing which Pokémon they'd like to hatch out of the Egg, Brock mentions that he wishes it would be a Golem, and one is shown for a second before Misty replaces it with a Lapras. At the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back, Raymond used a Golem to battle Ash's Pikachu. Golem, along with the rest of his Pokémon (Venomoth and Pinsir), were defeated by Pikachu. A Golem was seen in a dojo in Wired for Battle!. A Golem was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A wild Golem was seen attacking a wounded Houndour in Hour of the Houndour but was driven off by Ash's Chikorita. A fantasized Golem made an appearance in Type Casting. A crook who appeared in The Wayward Wobbuffet had a Golem. A Golem was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. In As Cold as Pryce, a Golem appeared in Pryce's flashback as one of the Pokémon which fought against his Piloswine. A Golem also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. A group of Golem appeared in A Maze-ing Race!. A Golem was used by J's client in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts 1 and 2. A Golem made a brief cameo in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Two Golem made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Another Golem appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. A Golem belonging to Rudy made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match. Golem also appeared in The Power of One. A Golem belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entry Golem, Megaton Pokémon. The evolved form of Graveler and the final evolved form of Geodude. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon